Coralyn and Cameron♡
Coralyn Amethyst Jade-Smith and her twin Cameron Adrian Jade-Smith were born on April 15, 2011 to Luna Rose Jade and Urian Smith. Growing up the twins were surrounded by magic. Addison always told them they would have a special ability like her when they were older however Coralyn often doubted this. Unlike his twin Cameron was never interested in magic or Greek mythology. He would often refer to demigods and gods as "fairies". Despite their different interests the twins were inseparable growing up. The two knew their father was a demigod however not who his godly parent was. On top of that Coralyn never saw her father use his powers. This lead Coral to believe that her father didn't have powers and that she might not have powers either. When Addison went away to visit Maretalem (her birth place) with their mother Addison asked Coralyn to keep an eye on Celix for her. In order to make this job easier for Coralyn Addison gave her magic knife to Coralyn. Since she was quite smart for her age Coralyn decided to transfer schools and go to Celix High School while her sister was away. While attending Celix High School Coralyn meets many of Addison's friends including Niko, Crystal, Carly, and Percy as well as a couple others. Coralyn quickly became friends with Addison's friends. However she would often feel left out because, at the time, she did not know about her powers. Coralyn began noticing that when she got home from school her father would not be there. At first she ignores it assuming he's still at work yet after three days of not seeing her father Coralyn began to worry. She later ends up talking to Niko about powers. Coralyn mentions how she doesn't know who her father's godly parent is, Niko suggests that she call her father and ask. Coralyn proceeds to call her father and find out that his father or her grandfather is Zeus. Niko was horrified by this discovery because of the horrible things she had heard about Urian from Addison. Since Niko is the daughter of Zeus she has the same powers as Coralyn, so she teaches Coralyn how to use her powers. Although her powers are still weak Coralyn tries to improve her powers quite often. Even after Addison has returned Coralyn will still occasionally sneak out if their house to see her friends and practice her powers. One day, Coralyn meets Lizbeth, the two become friends reasonably quickly. Lizbeth asks Coralyn what side she is on, the Gods or Gaia, Coralyn responds by saying she didn't know there were sides. Lizbeth then asks Coralyn to join Gaia, Coralyn asks if any of her other friends are on Gaia's side. Lizbeth says that she doesn't know what side her other friends are on because they are all "evil". Coralyn believes what Lizbeth said and joins Gaia. She unknowingly calls many of her friends evil, as well as she throws a knife, her sister's knife, at Niko. After hurting Niko she realizes that her friends aren't evil, she runs to get help from Lily and Jacob. Jacob heals Niko, after this Coralyn assumes that everyone is going to hate her now. However Niko forgives her, this leaves Coralyn quite confused, does she pick her friends and her sister or Lizbeth and Gaia? Coralyn has always been a smart girl, much like her older sister. Coralyn would often watch Addison study and when she started school she asked her sister to help her get ahead of her class. Before long she was learning grade 8 material when she was only the age of a second grader.